Losing Grip
by fabinalove
Summary: When Fabian breaks Nina's heart, who will be there to comfort Nina? There is a love triangle at first, but not for long. Who will Nina fall in love with? I guess you will just have to read it to find out! :
1. Chapter 1: Losing grip

**Hey Everyone, this chapter is based on losing grip by avril lavigne. I hope you enjoy!:)**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOA OR LOSING GRIP BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!**

Nina's POV-

I was sitting next to Fabian on the couch in the living room, we have been going out for about two weeks.. Lately Fabian has been acting like he doesn't like me. It's like he's growing farther and farther apart from me every single day. And it's only been happening since Joy came back to the school. He's been looking at her with googly eyes, so I'm going to confront him. "Fabian?" I looked up at him,who was coincidentally staring at Joy, again. "Wh,what?'' Fabian stuttered, coming back to reality from the long, cold journey from Joy land. "What were you looking at?" I asked him acting as if I didn't know. "Nothing…nothing." He said turning his eyes from Joy to the tv. "Fabi…" I was about to confront him when he turned to Joy and said, "Joy, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Unbelievable! She nodded her head and followed him out to the hallway. I decided it would be better if I didn't eavesdrop. So I tried to focus my attention to the tv. Ten minutes passed and Joy and Fabian didn't come back in, it was worrying me. I tried to take them out of my mind but I couldn't. I got up from the couch and put my ear to the wall by where Joy and Fabian were talking. I couldn't here anything, so I opened the door that leads to the hallway, and through the small crack I saw Joy and Fabian kissing. THEY WERE KISSING! I felt my cheeks becoming hot with anger, they were probably turning red. I threw the door open and exclaimed, "Joy what do you think your doing? That's MY boyfriend, not yours!" The parted quickly and Fabian looked down. "Nina! Its not what it loo.." Joy started. " Don't even play that stupid game Joy!" I yelled, "What's going on?" I looked at Joy with anger in my eyes. Joy looked at Fabian and he nodded and then sighed. "Fabian and I have been dating for a while now." Joy said. Fabian looked down again. I grew so angry and I wanted to punch someone, luckily I decided against it. "What he's been dating me for 2 weeks! How long have yall been dating!" I shrieked and put my hands into a fist. Fabian spoke up this time, "1 week, im sorry Nina I couldn't decide who I liked more so I wanted to give each of you a trial run." Fabian said, and Joy smirked. Why was she smirking? He did the same thing to her… I was so mad right now I couldn't take it anymore, I was losing my grip. " I hate you Fabian Rutter! We are done!" I yelled, tears begging to be let out of my eyes. Fabian looked sad, but Joy smiled even bigger. I couldn't hold the tears back any more, I had to go somewhere alone so I could cry. As I ran upstairs I heard Joy say, " I guess Fabians mine now then." She makes me so mad. When I got to my room I let all of my tears pour out like a waterfall. I put my I pad head phones in, it was on shuffle. I listened to the song for a little bit. I t was Avril Lavigne, Losing Grip.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real… Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Heres what I have to say… I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided… Why should I care? Because you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone…You need to listen! Im starting to trip, im losing my grip, and im in this thing alone… 

I paused the song and took my headphones out. That song is exactly how I feel, im losing my grip. I looked up and saw the door open….

**Did you like? Who do you think is going to come into her room? Please answer in your review, and also I want to see how you feel about this fanfic. Chapter two coming soon, for now,**

**SIBUNA!3**


	2. Chapter 2: Do i like him?

**Thanks so much guys for the nice comments on this story!**

**This is a shout out to catlover10808 for guessing the right person!**

**DISCLAIMER: "Nina, do you want to do the disclaimer?"**

**"Fine but can you please tell me why you made Fabian so mean?"**

**"Yes if you do the disclaimer first."**

**"Okay, fabinalove doesnt own house of anubis 0r me, now tell me please."**

**"ok, becuase i wanted to!"**

**"Thats not a good reason..."**

**"Yes it is now bye!"**

**On with the story…**

Nina's POV-

The door burst open and I was surprised to see who it was. It was Jerome. "Nina! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with a worried expression. He walked up to me and sat beside me on my bed. I was still crying a little bit and my face was red and stained with tears. "I hate Fabian and Joy!" I shrieked. He looked at me questionably like he wanted me to continue and tell him the story of what happened. So I continued, "Fabian and I were dating for 2 weeks but little did I know, Fabian is a two timer and he was dating Joy at the same time as he was dating me! And Joy was happy about it!" I screamed. Jerome scooted closer to me. " It's ok Nina Fabian doesn't deserve you, your to pre…your to nice for him." Jerome said. I smiled and hugged him. "What were you about to say before you said nice?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked at me and smirked. "Oh umm…that was just, sometimes I stutter my words and…yeah." Jerome said weirdly. I didn't fall for his excuse. "Come on Jerome, just tell me." I nudged him on the arm lightly and grinned. He looked away for a second then looked back at me, with a face saying, you got me. "Ok fine, you got me, I was going to say, you're too ugly for him." He said trying to make a serious face but then burst into laughter. I hit him. "No, you were going to say something that started with a p." I said. I looked away and said kind of low, but it was loud enough for me to hear, "I said you're too pretty for him." He looked back at me. I smiled, "Do you really think I'm pretty?" I asked kind of getting excited on the inside. He looked shocked, probably because he wasn't expecting me to hear his side comment. "Umm…well I mean, Yes, you are pretty." He said kind of getting shy. I smiled bigger and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised yet happy at the same time. "What was that for?" He asked. "That was umm, to say I think your kind of cute.." I said, saying the last part quieter. He still heard and I saw his beautiful light blue eyes twinkle, along with his teeth that showed when he smiled. "You think im cute?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yeah, I do." I said shyly. He looked at me and smiled. H e grabbed my hand and I felt a thousand sparks run through my fingers, up my arm and straight to my heart. "Your eyes, their beautiful." He said looking deeply into my eyes. I smiled. " Thanks. Yours are lovely also." I said, staring back into his eyes. He squeezed my hand. I leaned in to kiss him but before I could, the door swung open again and the person shouted, "Nina Martin! Get your butt into his hallway, I need to talk to you!" I looked up and saw that it was…

**Shout out to the person who can guess right who is yelling at Nina..**

**How did you like? Please review, I want to know if you like it.**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking about him

**Heres the next chapter! Hope you like…**

**Shout outs: Rms12, bubblegumboylover27, Actress11, FOREVER SIBUNA, piscesprincess00, ILuvIggyRide, Daughter of Hades 14, catlover10808, spoby4eva… for guessing it right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!**

Ninas POV-

I looked up and saw that it was Amber. Thanks a lot Amber for ruining the moment! "I'll be right back." I said. He nodded. I hesitantly got up and walked into the hall where Amber was standing, giving me a glare. I looked at her questionably, wondering if she was mad at me and if she was mad at me, why? "Nina Nathalia Martin, why did you break up with Fabian? And an even bigger question, why were you about to lock lips with JEROME! She asked me quietly at first, and then screamed the last part. I just stared at her. Just then Jerome popped his head out of the door and asked, "Did you call me Amber?" "No! I didn't call you, now go away, this is a private conversation!" Amber shrieked at Jerome. Jerome made a sour face and slowly made his way down the stairs to his and Alfie's room. "Now can you answer my questions Nina? Please?" Amber asked. "The reason I broke up with Fabian is because he is a two-timer…" I said and tried not to cry. Amber looked confused. "Fabian was cheating on you?" she asked. I nodded. She looked mad again. "Im going to kill him! Was it Joy?" She asked. I nodded again. She turned red and had her angry glare on, and turned around to go downstairs and confront Fabian, but she turned back around and asked me ,"Wait…what about the other question?" She looked at me questionably. "Well…I kind of like Jerome." I said, expecting her to do her Amber Millington EEPP! But she didn't, instead she looked at me and said, "Nina, do not fall for him, he hits on every girl he lays eyes on, and trust me, he cheats, I would know." She said. "I don't think he would do that, and anyway he doesn't like me." I said, "Wait, you dated him?" I asked. She nodded and looked down, hiding the hint of hurt in her eyes. "It was a couple of weeks before you came. I was dating him for a while and then I caught him kissing, Joy." Amber said. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Do you still like him amber?" I asked, I hope she couldn't tell that I sounded a bit jealous. She didn't, or at least she didn't act like she noticed. She shook her head. "No, I hate him now and I don't want you to date him." She said. I felt relieved that she didn't like him any more, but at the same time I was kind of mad that she didn't want me to date him, she isn't my mother, my mother is gone. "Amber if I like him and he likes me back then you cant stop me from dating him, I'll trust him, I'll trust that he wont cheat on me like he cheated on you." I said Amber looked t me and then she smiled. "Yeah, your right, I cant stop you from going out with him… but, I can get you together." She smiled, suddenly getting an idea in her head. I began to get worried. "No Amber, please don't mess with that." I pleaded. She looked at me synthetically, and then smiled. "Aww, Nina, don't worry I wont mess with it." She said and smirked. "But let me give you some advice, don't take to long to tell him how you feel about him because remember how long it took you and Fabian to confess how much you liked each other and finally become a couple." She said and smiled at me as we walked into our room that we shared. "It took us so long to become a couple because Fabian was so shy and wouldn't ask me out even though we kissed at the end of term prom last ear." I explained to the blonde. She just sat n her bed and looked at all of her clothes that were scattered across the floor and picking what she was going to wear tomorrow, which was Saturday, the day that everyone in Anubis house went to the movies. You could bring a date, I usually went with Fabian but this time I definitely wouldn't be going with him ever again. He was probably going to go with Joy any way. I was already beginning to get over him. Maybe I will just go to the movies dateless…. That thought sounds very depressing, so I whipped it out of my mind as I layed down on my bed. I tucked myself under my cozy covers and drifted into a deep sleep. I started to have the best dream I had had in a while.

**Did you like it? Please review because when ou review it makes me happier and it makes me want to put the next chapter up faster.**

**HOA question: Who threw the hourglass of sand flies Rufus? **

**Btw: Please answer the question in your reviews, the people that get it right will get a shout out in the next chapter I put up.**

**Until next time, SIBUNA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting over him

**Hey guys! Here is chapter four!:)**

**Shout outs for answering the question right: BananaBubbles98, picesprincess00, and Daughter of Hades 14.**

**DISCLAIMER: Joy would you please come and do the disclaimer, and please can you say it nicely?**

"**Whatever, that girl, whatever here face is, does NOT own anything."**

**Thanks…. I guess…..**

**Anyway, here is the story!**

**Nina's POV-**

I woke up feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep. I had had the best dream last night, just the thought of it made me smile.

_Nina's dream-_

_I was sitting down by a lake. The water was a beautiful color. It was light blue, and you could see all the way to the bottom. I leaned forward to get a closer look at the water. I saw the most beautiful fish inside it, swimming around. They were huge and they had rainbow scales. When I sat back up Jerome was sitting beside me. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. Then he snapped his fingers and a picnic appeared before us, there were many different types of food and there was even some food id never seen before. I looked back over at Jerome as he looked over at me, and he leaned in, s I did to and we kissed._

I smiled as I got up and brushed my hair. Then I went over to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear today. After a while, I finally decided to wear something simple. I was going to wear my skinny jeans and my favorite light blue shirt with some dark blue flowers on it. The flowers also hade sequins on them. Then I grabbed my blue converse and slipped them on. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table. They were sitting in there same spots, but Joy was sitting in my spot, and there wasn't another chair. Just when I was wondering what I was going to do, Jerome got up and went into the kitchen supply closet and got a chair. He unfolded it and put it at the table beside him. "Here you go Nina." He said. I smiled as I sat down net to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fabian roll his eyes and then he grabbed Joy's hand. I didn't care I was practically all the way over him. He was a nothing to me, and so was Joy. They were like two pieces of trash that people poke with a stick to get them and put them in a trash can. I laughed silently to my self. Jerome must have saw because he smiled at me and asked. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. "Oh, just a little joke I said in my head." Wow it kind of sounded like I was crazy when I said that. I didn't seem to think I was crazy. "Kewl, catch me up later on it, yeah?" He asked. I nodded, as trudy brought out the pancakes and orange juice. Everyone got one, except for mick and alfie, who got three each. They scarfed them down and were in their third one when everyone else was still on our first one. Jerome laughed and shook his head as mara yelled at mick, telling him that it was disgusting looking and that he was probably going to choke on it. Amber looked at Alfie like he was some kind of monster and then said, "Alfie! That's not lady like, and everyone knows, you are a lady." Everyone laughed, even I did, I mean you kind of have to admit, that was quit funny. Alfie scowled at everyone as he grabbed his fourth pancake and stuffed it in his mouth, then he said, "Amber! Im not a lady, if I was a lady, you wouldn't be dating me, right?" He asked her. The blonde thought for a minute then said, "Oh yeah, your right beau, that's a strange thought." Everyone just laughed and continued eating.

**Did you like it? Please review it makes me really happy when yall do!:)**

**HOA question: Fill in the blank… when rufus came back Patricia said, How come the trip in your van only took _ minutes? How many minutes did she say? **

**The people that answer that question right get a shout out in m next story….so review!:)**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **__


	5. Chapter 5: Changing minds?

**Okay heres chapter five! I hope you enjoy this, its my longest chapter yet!**

**Shout outs: Catlover10808, picesprincess00.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HOA! If I did there would be like, 100 seasons!:)**

**On with the story!:)**

Nina's POV-

When everyone had finished eating breakfast, we went to our rooms. When amber and I were in our room with the door closed behind us, Amber began to jump up and down. "Nina! Tonight is the movie night where all of the house goes. Afie asked me to go with him so im SUPER excited! You need a date Nina! So you have two options, Fabian and Jerome… so who are you going to pick?" She asked. I begun to think….hmmmm…

Fabian's POV-

I made a huge mistake, I really don't like Joy. I have no Idea what I was thinking when I was head over heels for her while I was dating Nina, Nina. I really love Nina and I want her to love me back, but I dought she will after I cheated on her with Joy. It's hopeless; she will never take me back! I definitely not taking Joy! I just broke up with her about ten minutes ago and she just shrugged her shoulder, and called her ex boyfriend, and now she is back together with him. His name is Eddie, Eddie Smith. They have a long-distance relationship because he lives in America, I have no idea how she met him, probably one of those dating websites… but who knows, this is JOY we're talking about here. Maybe I can ask Nina, unless Jerome has already beat me to it. I guess if I do ask her, I will have to get her something. So I grabbed the money I've been saving to buy a new copy of the solar system is your friend, which is a LOT of money, and went to the mall to look around.

Jerome's POV-

I sat in my room, just thinking. I was thinking about how I should ask Nina to be my date to the movie night thingy tonight. Should I get her something, or should I not? She might not even want to go with me because she might not even like me, great… WHAT SHOULD I DO? After thinking a while, I decided I would ask her and that I would get her a gift. Maybe she would like the idea of being my date to the movies, or maybe she would think I was a total freak for asking her out since we have never liked each other before and have never been on a date. So I grabbed my monthly allowance, which was quit a lot, and walked out the door to hail a taxi to take me to the mall.

Nina's POV-

I was sitting on the bottom step just thinking about who I like, I wasn't sure anymore. Did I like Fabian, or Jerome? In the middle of my thoughts a heard a door close quietly in the boy's wing. Then I heard footsteps coming my way. Then a shadow appeared and I looked up to see who it was, it was Fabian. He was holding a huge handful of cash and was walking quit quickly to the front door, then he noticed me and stopped walking in the direction of the door, instead he was now coming m way. I he opened his mouth and begun t speak, "Nina I'm so sorry that I did everything I did to you, truly I am. Dating Joy while I was dating you was really wrong and I'm ashamed. May you forgive me? But I understand if you wont ever forgive me again, I just really wanted to apologize. Oh, and I broke up with Joy." He said shifting back and forth between his two feet, nervously.. I loved when he did that, it was so cute. I smiled at him and said, "It's ok Fabian, I forgive you." A big smile fell upon his face and he opened his arms, asking me to hug him. So I got up and hugged him, he was so warm and inviting. While we were hugging, Jerome walked, also carrying a wade of money, and looked at us questionably and sad. " Are you both together again." I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. I quickly tore away from the hug and answered, "No Fabian just was apologizing to me." I said. He looked happier. "Okay." He smiled at me and then walked out the door. I looked back at Fabian and asked, " Whats with everyone walking around with bucket loads of cash in their hands?" I asked jokingly. He laughed. "Oh, Im just going shopping at the mall, but I don't know what Jerome has all his money for." He said. "Well I'll see you later then." I said, he nodded and walked out of the door. As soon as he left I started thinking again. Who am I going to pick? Their both so sweet, and I have to add hot. Fabian, with his dreamy deep green eyes and brown hair, oh how I love brown hair. But then again, Jerome had blonde hair and Light blue eyes. Dang! Now that I think about it, their both so cute! Which one should I pick? NINA! Stop thinking so hard, your going to hurt yourself! I pinched myself lightly and then a thought occurred to me…..

**Whats Nina's thought? Cliffy! **

**Sooo… did you like? Hope so, hehe!**

**HOA question: What does Nina use to open the attic door? (kinda easy.)**

**If you answer this write you get a shout out in my next chapter!:) **

**Toodles! **

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


	6. Chapter 6: Trip to the mall

**Hey guys! This is chapter 6, I hope you like it.**

**Dedications: catlover10808**

**Disclaimer: I know you were wondering if I owned HOA, sadly I don't. lol **

**Here it is…**

Nina's POV-

Then a thought occurred to me, I could go with both of them! I know, I wouldn't usually do this, but im so indecisive. So, here is the plan. I could ask them if they wanted to go with me and if they said yes, then I would sit in between them and secretly go with both of them. Is that a good plan? Or no? Why am I asking you, your not going to make up my mind for me. She I tell amber? AGAIN, why am I asking you? Is that a yes? Ok so I walked up stairs and went into our room. Amber was looking in her closet, Trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for tonight. It is 12:32 and the movie doesn't start until 7:00. Wow, she is such a beauty queen! She stopped looking in her closet and turned to me. "Have you made up your mind yet? Who are you going with?" She asked in her usually perky voice. "umm, I don't know, I might just go dateless." I lied. I had gotten better at doing that since last year. She looked sad. "Nina, do NOT go dateless!" She yelled at me. I just looked at her and sat on my bed. Figuring that she made her point clear, she turned around and begun looking at her closet once more. Her I eyes scanned her whole closet and she finally found an outfit. It was a sparkly, pink, sleeveless, cocktail dress. Of coarse she would pick something like that to wear at a simple date like just going to the movies with a bunch of friends. She held the dress up and looked at me, like she was wondering if I liked it or not. I nodded, even though it may be a little to flashy for the movies, and she put it on the edge of her bed. "Now that I've picked my outfit, im going to have a quick shower and then, by the time I get out, you better have a cute dress picked out to wear tonight." Amber said as she tried to look all serious. It failed miserably. I nodded and she ran to the bathroom. Seconds later I heard the shower Curtin open and the water start running. I quickly got up from my spot on the bed and ran over to my closet, what to wear?

Jerome's POV-

After the short taxi ride, I walked into the Liverpool mall. Now what should I get Nina? I looked on the mall map and scanned the stores. There were so many to choose from since there was two levels to our mall. I think im going to get her, a bracelet? Yeah, a bracelet. I looked under the jewelry category and I found a little boutique called, "Simply Jewlery." (Its totally made up.) I decided I would go there because it had a catchy name and I didn't know any other store. It was on the second floor. So I went up the escalator, and walked toward were it was. When I got there, I walked in and begun looking at the bracelets. When I looked to my right, I saw…Fabian. Great, was he shopping for Nina too? He hadn't noticed me yet and he was inspecting a , I must admit, bracelet. I just went back to my shopping and tried to ignore him.

Fabian's POV-

When I got to the mall, I didn't even have to look at the directory. I knew exactly where I was going to by Nina's present at, "Simply Jewelry." It was my big sister's boutique, and she always liked me to pop in for a visit. Her name is Sutton and she is 22. As I rode up the escalator, I decided to get Nina a bracelet. When I reached the entrance, I saw my sister at the cash register. When she noticed me, she smiled. "Hey little brother, how has life been." She asked me. "Hey Sutton, and great!" I said. She was going to say something else bu then a costumer was waiting to be checked out so she helped her. I decided to look around. I walked over to the bracelet section and right when I got there, saw the perfect bracelet. It was a charm bracelet. It had a bunch of pretty charms on it. I knew that that was what I was going to get her. I picked it up and begun looking at it closer. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw him, Jerome.

**Did you like it?**

**I hope you did **

**HOA QUESTION: what were sarah's numbers that opened the clue? (hint: it is her numerology number and her date of birth)**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!:) **

**Btw: There is a hoa sneek peek that is 30 minutes long this Saturday at 8:30/7:30 if you live in the USA. **


	7. Chapter 7: Falling for someone else

**Here is chapter 7!**

**I made this chapter extra long because some people wanted longer chapters. This chapter is the longest chapter I have put up so far, so please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!:)**

**Fabian' POV-**

It was Jerome… He was staring at me, thinking I didn't see him. He is probably looking for something to buy Nina. Great, just what I need, competition. As he continued looking around, I went to my sister at the front desk so I could buy the bracelet. I set it on the counter before her and she looked at me and begun to laugh, "Fabian, after you buy this and put this on, do you want me to do your nails? I have any colour to choose from." She said, and tied really hard not to laugh. I just looked at her seriously; she stopped laughing and begun to smile. "My little bro is growing up! Oh fabey boo, you buying this for a girl aren't you? She is super lucky to have you admiring her." She said in a mocking, yet happy tone. "Sutton, you know how much I hate it when you call me Fabey boo! And yes this is for a girl." I said, not very amused at her comment. "Okay little bro I'll add, do not call Fabian Fabey boo, to my list of 2012 resolutions." She joked; she always was the one to crack a joke, even when the environment around her was sad, or mad. I just laughed. She reminds me of Jerome, except, you know, she's a girl and he's a guy. They'd be good for each other, maybe I could set them up. I thought of good reasons for them to be together… 1. They both love to crack jokes. 2. Suttons single. 3. Jerome's single. 4. Suttons 22, but you know how he likes his older woman, like Miss Robinson. That settles it, they're perfect for each other. Sutton brought me out of my thoughts, "Fabian, you can have this bracelet for free." Sutton said, handing me the bracelet that was now in a pink bag." No Sutton, I'll pay for it." I said as I grabbed my wallet out from my back pants pocket. I pulled out enough money to cover the cost of the bracelet, with a little extra just because, and handed it to her. She frowned and shoved the money back towards me. "Go ahead and keep that. You might need it to take hat special girl on a date, she would probably like that." Sutton said. I sighed, knowing that she was going to win the fight anyway, and put my money back in my wallet. " Thanks so much Sutton. See you later!" I said excitedly, as I walked out of the door. I saw her wave, so I waved back and continued walking.

**Jerome's pov-**

I decided I would get Nina a necklace instead. I had the perfect one in my hand, it was a silver chain, and on it their was a purple heart charm. I walked up to the cash register and as soon as I laid my eyes on the cashier, fell in love. She must have noticed me staring at her in awe, because she smiled and said, " Hey, Im Sutton, what is our name?" She asked. '' Im, umm, im, umm, im…" I stuttered, she cut me of. " Its ok if you forgot your name, im sure I can come up with one to call you like, cutey or lets see, hottie." The cute cashier said. I smiled, she has a good sense of humor, is good at flirting, and loves to crack jokes, plus shes hot! Now that's what I would call 'the perfect package.' " You can call me either one of those, but my real name is Jerome." I said and I stuck out my hand, she took it and shook it. I looked up into her eyes and I noticed that she had the exact same colour of eyes as Fabian, deep green. She also had that same hair colour, axcept her hair was wavy, and it was about down to her rib cage. Oh I love brown hair, especially when its long like Sutton's. Just then reality struck and I noticed I was still clutching onto her hand. Se was looking at me awkwardly, so I dropped her hand quickly. "Would you like to buy this, Jerome?" She asked. I looked down and noticed that I was about to buy nina something, when I could be going for an older, much hotter girl. "Oh umm, sorry, I decided not to buy it." I said. She laughed. "Who were you buying that for?" She asked. I decided to change the subject and quickly thought of something, "Hey um, do you by any chance know Fabian, Fabian Rutter? He is one of my close friends, nd you resemble him." I said randomly. The subject change worked when she replied, "Yes, yes I do know Fabian. He is my little bro, I call him Fabey Boo. And no I don't resemble him, he resembles me." I begun to laugh so hard. Fabey Boo? How come I didn't think of that? "Nice name, mind if I use it to interrogate him?" I asked, still laughing. She smiled. "Go ahead, I'd love to see my little bro get picked on!" She said happily. "Hey, we have something in common, we both LOVE to pick on Fabey Boo!" She said. I laughed. "So Sutton, do you own this store?" I asked. She nodded. " Yeah, my father bought it for me a year ago. He thought it would help take my mind off of my mother." She said. She seemed to be thinking about something. She looked down, but not fast enough because I saw a single tear slip from her eye. She quickly whipped it away. " What happened to your mother?" I asked, I hope it wasn't one of those situations you get your self into when you ask about their family members and they say they died, and then you feel really bad for bringing up the subject, and making them cry. That would make me feel so bad. " Sh, She was diagnosed with cancer before school started last year. And ever scince, her health has been getting worse and worse, until now, she cant even leave her hospital bed." She said. She begun to weep. At this point, I feel so horrible. She dug her hands in her face to try to cover up her crying, but it didn't help. A couple of people walked in and when they saw her, they quickly turned around and walked out. I walked behind the counter, and put my arms around her, embracing her in a hug. She put her head on my shoulder, her crying becoming less like a waterfall. She looked up at me. "Thank you Jerome, for comforting me, and for making me feel better." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled at me, she had completely stopped crying now. I walked back to the other side of the counter. "I guess I should be going, see you around." I said as I turned around to walk out the door. " Wait, Jerome!" She yelled trying to get me to turn around, so I did. " Maybe we could get some coffee sometime." She said. I smiled. Even though I hate coffee, I liked her. " Yea, I would really like to do that." I said. " Okay. Is tomorrow good? At that coffee shop in town, called Brad's coffee." She asked. **(And yes, I made that up.) **I nodded. " Yeah. 12:00 sound good to you?" I asked. She nodded and I walked out of the shop with a smile on my face. In a few days, I could possibly have a girlfriend. Then, because I wasn't looking, I ran into some one. I looked up and noticed that it was Fabian I had run into. He was one of those booths that they set up in the middle of the malls to lure in costumers, apparently it worked. He was at a booth that sells flowers, figures.

**Did you like it? Please review. I like to at least get 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter.**

**HOA question: When Fabian, Nina, and Amber were ridding their bikes, what colour was nina's helmet?**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


	8. Chapter 8: Who do i like?

**Hey guys! Ok so I made this chapter pretty long too, I really hope you all in enjoy it!**

**Shout outs: Sibuna101**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Fabian's POV-**

After I had left my sister's shop, I decided I was going to get nina something else as well. So as I walked through the mall I noticed that one of the booths were selling flowers. So I quickly walked over to it. There were many different types, and colours of flowers. After a while of thinking I decided on roses. If you didn't know which flowers were a girls favourite, roses was always a good choice. A sales associate came up to me and asked, " How may I help you sir? Would you like to buy some flowers?' The man asked. I nodded. I didn't know if I was going to go with the most popular, red roses, or maybe I would get an assortment. The assortment had many different colours like, pink, yellow, red, and orange. " I would like to buy some roses but I don't know if I like the assortment or the red roses." I stated. " Well, the assortment costs 5 pounds more." The man said. I didn't care about price. " Okay. Then I will take a dozen of the assorted roses." He nodded and went to get them. Just then someone ran into me. I turned around to see that it was Jerome. I looked pretty happy, he had a big smirk on his face. " Hey Jerome. What are you up to?" I asked. " Oh, well, I was just looking around the mall, and then I met your sister. By the way, she is so hot. Why didn't you tell me you had such a hot, and not to mention, older sister!" He questioned. "Umm, maybe because, I don't think my sister is hot." I said. He looked at me as if I were crazy, but then he smirked deviously and said as he was walking away, " See you at home Fabey Boo! And don't worry I'll tell Nina your little nickname so she can call you that when you both go to the movies together." He said. I turned bright red. Sometimes I hate my sister. " Please don't!" I yelled, but it was to late, Jerome had already walked out of the mall and was yielding a taxi. "Sir here are your flowers." The man said as he handed me the flowers. I pulled out the money to pay for them and handed it to him. " Thanks for your business. I hope that special someone likes the present." The man said and winked. The blush that was just beginning to fall off of my cheeks was returning. I just walked away and headed for the exit of the mall. When I got outside, I called for a taxi, got one and told them where to take me.

**Jerome's pov-**

I was in the backseat of a cab just thinking about Fabian's smoking hot sister. She was so beautiful and when I saw her for the first time, I knew that it was love at first sight. Before I knew it, the cab came to a stop in front of the Anubis house. I thanked the driver, paid him and got out. As the cab pulled away, I walked into Anubis house. It was nearly 5:00 and I didn't see anyone. I walked into my room to see Alfie lying on the floor. He looked like he was unconscious. I walked a little closer to see him. When I was standing over him, he grabbed my ankle and opened his eyes. He broke out into laughter as he got up. " Got you man. You thought I was dead didn't you?" He said. My temper had gotten short. " Alfie! Why did you do that? What if you really were dead, then it definitely wouldn't be funny!" I shouted. Alfie's laughter stopped short and he put on a serious face. " Sorry mate, I just wanted to have a little fun." Alfie said as he slumped his shoulders and let his head hand low. "Its ok alfie, I didn't mean to make you so sad, I know it was just a joke." I said trying to make him feel better. It worked. He smiled and ran to his closet. " Hey man, what should I wear to go to the Anubis house bring a date to the movie thingy?" He asked. " Something casual, wait, who are you going with?" I asked. I would be so surprised if he could get a date because he once asked me if a girl would like a paper to adopt a baby vulture, or flowers. Seriously, I thought he was going to be dateless for the rest of his life. " Amber, I asked her yesterday!" He said excitedly, with a smile on his face as he grabbed a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. WOW! " Dude, you got Amber? I didn't think you would ever get her." I said, I was so surprised. " Yeah she was so happy when I asked her." He declared happily. I just chuckled and looked in to my closet to find out what I was going to wear for my dateless movie night. I found a blue and grey stripped shirt and grey jeans.

**Fabian's pov-**

I walked into the House of Anubis and with confidence, I was going to take my chances and ask Nina to be my date to the movies. I walked into my room and put on my new green, plaid shirt, blue jeans and my cologne. I grabbed the bracelet and the flowers, I was ready.

**Nina's pov-**

I think I might just go with one of them, but WHO! I rubbed my temples. Gosh! I didn't know deciding who I liked could be so hard. " What is wrong neens?" Amber always new something was up, she is my bbf. (Best British Friend.) Should I tell her? I decided I should. " I really don't know who I like more amber and its killing me!" I shrieked, and then I broke down in tears. She started patting my back. " Its ok Nina, just follow your heart." She said. She always knew exactly how to deal with love. I thought for a while and I finally decided who I liked, I liked…

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review I really get my hopes pulled down when I don't receive very many reviews. **

**HOA question: What was Nina's lucky mascot's name that she had to burn in the fire?**

**Thanks for reading until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


	9. Chapter 9: Becoming clear

**Hey people!**

**Here's the next chappy, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**I would love to thank all of the people that read my story, Thank you so much for your support!:)**

**Nina's pov-**

I knew who I liked. I liked Fabian, I always have and I always will. When I first laid my eyes on him, I knew I loved him. I looked up at Amber, " I know who I like." I said. She looked excited, and stood up. " Who! Who! Nina who!" She shrieked out, all in one, long breath. " Calm down Amber." I said and put my hand on her shoulder to make her stop jumping up and down. " Just tell me already Neens!" She yelped. "I like Fabian. Deep down, I have always known I've loved him." I said, staring of into space, daydreaming about Fabian. " OMA! Nina, YOU AND Fabian were always meant to be!" She bounced away to the other side of the room. " Fabina! Fabina! Fabina!" She chanted loudly. Probably everyone in the house could hear. Then Amber headed to the door as she said. " Im going downstairs to talk to my date, Alfie." Amber said and then she opened the door.

**Fabian's pov-**

I walked up to Nina's room and was about to knock, when I heard her talking to Amber. I couldn't help it, I pressed my ear against the door. " I like Fabian. Deep down I have always known I've loved him." Oh my gosh, im so glad she loves me back. "OMA! You and Fabian were always meant to be!" Typical Amber. "Fabina! Fabina! Fabina!" Sometimes Amber can be annoying, but I kind of liked the ring of that name, Fabina. Our names sound so good together. Amber's right, we are meant to be. Just then I heard footsteps and Amber's voice, so I made a quick get away to Mara and Patricia's room. Thankfully they were down stairs in the living room watching the new episode of "Doctor Who." They are addicted to that show, mainly because they think the most recent doctor is hot. I heard Amber running down the stairs, so I popped out of the room and walked up to Nina's room and knocked.

**Nina's pov-**

I was in deep thought about Fabian, when I heard a knock at the door. Startled, my hand that I was leaning my head on slipped, making me bite my lip, hard. I tasted the faintness of blood and felt my lip, it was bleeding. I heard another soft knock so I got up to answer it. When I pulled open the door, I saw that it was Fabian, and he looked hot, even hotter than usual. Then I looked down, and in his hand was a box and some roses. " Hey Nina. May I come in?" He asked oh-so sweetly. I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in, so he did. When I turned around he handed me the box and put the flowers on the bed. I smiled at him when I opened the box, it was a charm bracelet. " Fabian! Thank you so much! And how did you know roses were my favourite flower?" I asked as I leaped into his arms. I guess he wasn't expecting it so when I reached him we both tumbled on the bed, me on top of him. " Your welcome Nina, and umm, this is kind of awkward." He said shyly. I quickly got off of him and smiled faintly. He looked up at me. "Nina, will you be my date to the movie thing?" He asked super shyly and I could see the blush on his cheeks. I beamed at him and answered, yelling, "Yes Fabian!" I walked over to him and gave him a big hug, this time he was ready. When I broke away from the hug Fabian looked at me worried. " Nina? What happened to your lip? Why is it bleeding?" He asked and came closer to me to have a closer look. " I accidently bit it." I said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini bag of those pocket tissues. I laughed a little, and looked up at him. He seemed serious; I guess he thought it was a normal thing to him to randomly pull out some to go tissues out of his pocket. " You never know when you will need some." He said as he dabbed at my lip. I smiled. " Thanks, you look so cute when you are looking at my lips." I cant believe I just said that. He looked from my lips to my eyes and then back to my lips and said, " You like it when I look at your lips, yeah?" He asked and smiled. I blushed, I was probably making a tomato jealous right now. "Well then would you let me fix your lips?" He asked. At first I didn't know what he meant, but then I realized. I nodded as he leaned in. When our lips met for the second time, I felt the sparks, yet again. I didn't want this kiss to end, but sadly, it ended when we heard someone running up the stairs. We pulled apart just as Amber opened the door. Sometime during the kiss, Fabian managed to get a hold of my hand. " Hey guys!" She said in her usual perky voice and then she looked at my hand which was being held by Fabians, soft hands. She smiled. " Did he ask you to be his date for the movies?" She asked, which made both of us blush. " Yes I did." Fabian said, man he is so cute. She smiled wider and walked to her makeup table and started to do her makeup since the movie started in an hour and we would have to leave in 30 minutes. " well thanks for the present and flowers Fabian i-" But I didn't get to finish. " Present! Flowers!" Amber screamed, messing up her eyeliner. "I tell you later." And then I turned back to Fabian. "As I was saying, Thanks for the present and the flowers, I guess I should get ready now." I said. He nodded his head and left. When I turned around Amber was right behind me. She grabbed my hand and pulled my to my bed and sat me down. Then she walked over to my closet and opened it. " While im looking for the perfect outfit for you to wear, tell me about the present and the flowers." Amber said as she looked through my clothes. I rolled my eyes. " Hey gave me a bracelet and some roses." She turned around quickly and gave them a quick glance, smiled, and turned back to the closet. She pulled out a dress that I forgot I even had. It was sparkly and green and it was pretty short, but not Joy type of short. "This would be perfect; you would match Fabian if you wore this." She said, and she handed it to me. "Now go get dressed!" She said as she shoved me out of the door and into the bathroom door, closing it in my face.

**Did you like it? It's a pretty long chapter.**

**Again please review, I love them so much!:) I want at least 5 reviews before i put the next chapter up.**

**HOA question: Who did Nina think Fabian liked on the last episode, before they went to prom together?**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


	10. Chapter 10: movie dates

**OKAY, heres chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own house of anubis! i wish i did though... :(**

**Shout outs: soccer chica13, Nightmarishstar, Bananabubbles98, Fabina4EvAr**

**on with the story...**

**Nina's pov-**

After I got dressed, Amber sat me down in her makeup chair so she could do my hair and makeup. Since my hair was naturally curly, amber just put a green, sparkly headband in it and then she moved on to my makeup. It was a little bit more than I would have liked, but I couldn't object because we literally only had a minute until the taxis showed up, and they really, really do not like waiting. So she finished and we rushed out of the door. But then Amber stopped at the stairs, " Don't run down the stairs, you will look totally desperate if you do." Amber said. I just rolled my eyes. I WALKED down the stairs and when I was at the bottom, I saw that everyone was waiting by the front door. I looked around the room, searching for Fabian. When I finally saw him, our eyes met.

**Fabian's pov-**

When I looked over at Nina, my eyes popped out of my head and my jaw fell to the floor. She was so beautiful! Man she is so hot. I saw her walking over to me, in her cute, green, sparkly dress. " Hey Nina. You look beautiful." I said as I held my hand out for her o take, she did. " You don't look to bad yourself." She said, which made me smile and blush. Everyone walked out to where the taxis were waiting. Since there are only 3 seats in a taxi, and there was nine of us, we would have to take 3 taxis. So Alfie, Amber and Jerome stepped in one. Mara, Mick and Patricia got in another, And Nina, me and before I could object, Joy stepped in as we were about to close the door. " Guys, I have to ride with you both." She said, stepping in and sitting beside Nina. Nina didn't look to happy, but she didn't say anything. I just gave Joy a half smile and we begun to drive to the movies. The ride there was awkward because there was some weird opera music playing on the radio and Joy was SINGING to it! Wow she is so strange, she cant even sing, let alone sing opera. Lucky for us there wasn't far to drive and as soon as the car rolled to a stop I paid the driver and me and Nina slipped out as fast as we could and ran to the movie theatre's doors. As soon as we closed the doors behind us and made sure Joy couldn't hear, we burst out laughing, you cant blame us, it was sooo funny. " Wow, she should become an opera singer!" Nina said sarcastically. I laughed harder. " I would totally pay to see that." I said. Just then everyone, including joy rushed in and joined us in the line to get tickets, we were next. " What would you like to see?" I asked Nina and everyone else. They all looked up at the list of movies and decided on Paranormal Activity 3. " I guess we would like 9 tickets to see Paranormal Activity 3 please." I said to the clerk. She handed me the ticket and I handed her the money Trudy gave to me to pay for everyone's tickets. We still had 15 minutes till the movie started so we decided to get some food and drinks. Trudy didn't give anyone money for that so everyone got in a different line with their dates and they would buy the food themselves. Nina and I got in line. " Nina, I'll buy our food and drinks. What would you like?" I asked her. "Its ok Fabian, I'll buy m own." Nina said. " No. Nina, I want to buy it, please let me." I said. She looked at me, " Fine." She said. We finally got to the front of the line. " Hello sir. What would you like?" The cashier asked. I looked at nina. She looked at the menu. "I really don't care, I'll just get what you get.'' She said. " Ok. Im going to get a coke and popcorn. Is that fine with you?" I asked her. She shook her head. " Okay, I would like two small cokes and a medium popcorn." I said. She handed us our food and we walked to theater six, where the movie would be playing. Everyone else was already there and they were all sitting with there date, and not sitting by anybody else from the house. Jerome, Patricia and Joy came dateless though so all three of them sat together. Mara and Mick sat in the right corner close to the bottom of the theater. Amber and Alfie sat in the middle of the theater. "Where would you like to sit Nina?'' I asked her. She looked around the room. " We should sit on the top, away from everyone else." Nina said. I smiled. "Okay. Yeah I really don't want to sit with any of those lunatics." I said and made a weird face. Nina laughed. We walked up the steps to the top, when we reached it, we sat down and set our drinks in the cup holders. The lights dimmed, and the movie started.

**did ya like it? Tell me in your review!:) I would like 5 reviews at least pretty please!:)**

**until next,**

**SIBUNA!:)**


	11. Chapter 11: A movie and LOTS of flirting

**Thank so much for review everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own house of anubis!**

**chapter 11...**

**Nina's POV-**

The movie just started and I can honestly say, I'm going to have nightmares tonight! I looked over at Fabian out of the corner of my eye; he was looking at me with a smile on his face. Man, he is just so cute! I looked over at him, as he turned his head back to the movie. "Don't pretend you weren't just staring at me." I whispered. Even though it was dark, I could still see a blush creeping up on his cheeks. " I guess I was. Well you can't blame me for staring at something so beautiful." Fabian whispered in my ear, which made me blush like crazy. He looked a little embarrassed for having said that. I smiled at him. " So you think Im beautiful?" I asked, I hope he couldn't tell that I sounded excited. He nodded. " Yeah, Nina, I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." He said, he was really blushing now and so was i. " Thanks Fabian! I thank you're the hottest guy on the earth." I said. Did I just say that! Apparently I did, because he blushed. Before we knew it, we were leaning in. Right before our lips met, something popped up on the screen, which made me jump away from him. Crap, so close! I was blushing madly, and I looked over at Fabian, he was also blushing. We both turned back to the movie and started watching it again, pretending like that last part didn't happen. It was kind of awkward.

**Fabian's POV-**

Wow! I almost kissed Nina! But she had to jump when something popped up on the screen. I decided not to think about it right now, so I focused on the movie. Bloody Hell, this movie is scary! I may have bad dreams about Bloody Mary tonight. As the movie got to a scary part, I saw the fear in Nina's eyes. " Are you ok Nina?" I whispered to her. She looked over at me and nodded. " Yeah just a little scared, that's all." She said. She turned back to the movie. Should I put my arm around her? That's what they do in shows and movies right? After an internal conflict with myself, I decided that I should man up and do it. I yawned a little and quickly slide my arm around her shoulders. She looked over at me and giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked her. She continued her giggling. " Its just funny how you did what just about every guy does when he takes a girl to the movies." She said and giggled some more. I blushed. Was she saying that I shouldn't have down that? " S, sorry, I'll take my arm away, im just not that good with girls." I stuttered, and took my arm away. She giggled again, and grabbed my arm, placing it back around her shoulders. "No. I like your arm there, I feel safe. And I thought it was really cute how you did that." She said in a flirty tone. She giggled again and laid her head on my shoulder. Was she flirting with me? Mick said that if girls giggle a lot when their with you it either means one of two things: 1. They like you and their flirting. Or 2. They think your totally weird. I hope it was the first one. "Nina, I have a question to ask you." I said. She looked up at me. "Yes Fabes." She said in a flirty tone, yet again and she giggled for the fiftieth time. "Who spiked your coke, because you're giggling a little to often for a somber person." I said half joking. She giggled YET AGAIN. " No one, I just, can't help it. You're just so cute." She said. I blushed. We went back to watching the movie. Time and time again I would catch Nina staring at me and giggling. Seriously, I want to know, who spiked her drink?

**Nina's POV-**

I kind of felt like a fool for giggling so much, but Amber told me to giggle because that lets a guy know that you like him. I don't really see the point. She also told me to flirt BIG TIME. So I took her advice, but Fabian just asked me if someone spiked m drink so I think I'm giving him the wrong signal.. I guess I'm just not that great at flirting. I decided to step it up. I grabbed his free hand and intertwined our fingers. He looked shocked at first, but then he smiled. He squeezed my hand tighter. I smiled at him and begun playing with his fingers. He seemed in shock, he kept looking at me like he thought he was dreaming or something, that's a good sign.

**Fabian's POV-**

Wow! Maybe Nina does like me back. She grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. So I looked up and smiled at her and smiled. Am I dreaming! Oh someone pinch me! I started going into la la land, thinking about Nina. She is so beautiful. Then I was brought out of my beautiful day dreams by an angelic voice. " Fabey, the movie ended five minutes ago." Nina said sweetly, did she just call me Fabey!. I guess I was deep in my Nina fantasy. Still holding hands, we got up and descended the steps, and walked out of the dark theater room, into the bright arcade room.

**Did you like it? I really love reviews! ( Hint, Hint) ;)**

**Ok sooooo ummmm…**

**Hoa question: What was the color of Nina's prom dress?**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


	12. chapter 12: Je t'aime

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Shout outs: Sibunafreak123, .uniCoRns, Sibuna4life**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Nina's POV-**

We walked out into the arcade room hand in hand. Was I really doing this? Did I really take AMBER'S advice? Lets just face it, I was hopelessly flirting. I heard my phone's ringtone blowing up in my purse. I opened my purse and unlocked my phone. I had a text message, it was, Of course from Amber. I opened it up.

Amber: _italics _**Nina: bold**

_I C that u took my advice! Eeep!:) _

**Amber, calm down, where not going out yet… bye!**

_Oh, I get it, you want me to leave you alone so you can go all flirty again! Good Luck neens, you got this!:) BYE!(: Ps. FLIRT!_

I rolled my eyes, and shut my phone. Even though Amber isn't book smart, she sure knows her stuff about relationships. She wants me to flirt more? Wow, im afraid im going to go over board. Well…. Maybe just a little bit more, I kind of like it. Wow, im turning into Amber! This is NOT good! What should I do now… hmmm…. Oh! I have the perfect thing to do. Since we take French in school, lets see if he knows it! " Tu es si beau." ( AUTHORS NOTE: it means you look so handsome.) I said to him. He looked a little shocked. But then he replied, " Je vous remercie, et vous etes si belle." He said. Aww! (A/N: that means thank you, you look so beautiful." I blushed a bit and replied, " Mercie!" (A/N: it means thank you.) Then he did the unexpected. He said, " Va-tu etre mon amie?" He asked. (BTW: That means will you be my girlfriend?) I literally jumped up and down. "Oui!" I shouted. ( That means yes!) I smiled and looked into his eyes; the light was hitting him perfectly, making him look as if he was glowing. I leaned in, attempting this for the second time tonight, I hope this one is successful. He leaned in and met me half way. Our lips touched, and the sparks flew. His lips tasted like candy. The kiss didn't last that long because before we knew it, we saw flashes of light threw our closed eyes, and instantly parted. I looked around, still half blinded by the light, to see amber across the arcade with a camera in hand. I rolled my eyes as she winked at me, took Alfie's hand and walked away. I turned back to Fabian, he looked wonderstruck. I couldn't blame him, I was too. Even though the kiss wasn't that long, it still was nice. He took both of my hands into his and stared into my eyes, that were only now inches apart. " Je t'aime." He whispered. I felt tingles run up and down my spine, he just said he loved me! OMA! He said he loved me! I smiled at him and said, " I love you too Fabian" He smiled cutely. I Heard people clearing there throats beside us, so I looked over to see who it was. The whole rest of the house was sitting on the bench next to where we were standing. They all had smirks on their faces, and some were laughing. " If you both are done, I would like to get home now." Alfie said sharply. Amber looked at him, like he was the girl that took the last pair of rhinestone pumps that Amber wanted, then she slapped him right across the face, pretty hard I might add. Alfie touched the spot where Amber had hit him, it must have hurt, by the look on his face, I think it did. "Alfie Marmaduke Lewis! You ruined the Fabina moment!" Amber screeched. Fabina? Gosh, she has gone a little bit to far. "Its ok, we can go." I said to everyone, Fabian nodded is head in agreement. Everyone got up from the bench and walked outside. Me and Fabian where bringing up the rear, walking hand in hand. When we reached the curb Amber yielded a taxi for herself, and Alfie. Then Joy yielded one for herself, Patricia, and Jerome. Next Mick got one for him and Mara, which left Fabian to get one for us. As it pulled up Fabian opened the door for me. He is so sweet! I stepped in and he slid in beside me. As we drove, it was silent until Fabian grabbed my hand. " lets play a game of a spy." Fabian suggested. " Ok, you can go first since you suggested it." I said. I looked around the car. " Lets see, um, I got it! I spy something beautiful." Fabian said with a smile on his face and a gleam in is eyes. " You." I said. He shook his head. "Nope, you." He said. I blushed. " Fabes, your so sweet!" I squealed. Darn! Now I'm squealing like a little five your old…no I take that back, like Amber! No! I looked around the room. "I spy something very, very attractive." I said. He pretended to look around, scanning the room, then his eyes stopped on me. " You." He said. I blushed again. "Nope Fabes, its you." I said, he smiled and blushed. I scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. "Nina, without you on this Earth, their wouldn't be anything beautiful to look at." He said. I was a tomato now. " Fabes, like I said, your so sweet! And if you weren't on this Earth, I wouldn't have anything nice to look at." I said. He smiled, and begun to lean in. Our lips were about to touch when we heard someone clear their throat. " Im sorry, but I don't like mushy couples." The driver said. We quickly parted, and Fabian scooted a little bit away from me. Stupid driver! " Oh, and you're here!" The driver said. We stepped out and Fabian paid the driver. We walked up to the steps and into the house. But before I could close the door, or even say something to Fabian, a blonde blob grabbed my arm, and pulled me up stairs faster than you could say, I love you Fabian. This is going to be a loooooong night. Great!

**I hope you liked it…. Please review so I can see your opinion on it. : )**

**HOA Question: Where did Nina hid the cup of ankh?**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


	13. Chapter 13: OH, Amber!:

**Shout outs: Soccer Chica13, Fabina4eva, NightmarishStar, SadrianaCheaks, Sibuna4life :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own house of anubis! ):**

**Nina's POV-**

Right when we entered our room, amber started bombarding me with questions. " So, is it official, are you two going out now?" Amber asked as she threw herself on her bed. " Yeah." I said. Her smile grew bigger, if that's even possible. " Fabina! Yay, I just love you two together, you both are soul mates!" Amber yelled rather loud. I put my finger to my lips. " Shhhh! Amber people are going to here you, I wouldn't be surprised if the boys can here you all the way from down stairs." I said. She didn't calm down one bit, actually, she got worse. She begun jumping up and down. " Does he kiss good?" She asked curiously. Oh my gosh, does she have to know every single detail in my life? " Well, if you must know, I couldn't really tell because 'some people' interrupted us!" I said, hinting to her that the some people was her and everyone else. "Aww, now I feel super bad! Im sorry!" She said, looking down, ashamed of herself. "Its ok Amber." I said. She suddenly looked happy, like she had a plan. Great, when Amber has a plan, its definitely NOT good. She looked up at me with a perky smile on her face. "Nina! Im going to set you and Fabian up a date!" She shrieked and started running around the room. "No, Amber! Its ok, you don't have to." I told her, I really did not want Amber getting involved. " No Nina, I want to." She said. "I already have some plans. You could go to the beach or maybe a fancy restaurant. Or, I know BOTH of them!" She shrieked. " Ok Amber, I'll let you, but please just don't go overboard." I warned, even though I had a pretty good feeling that she would. " Don't worry Neens, leave it all up to me." She said. And then she skipped out of the room. I wonder where she is going…. I decided just to leave her be, so I begun to text Fabian.

Fabian (**bold**) Nina(_Italics_)

_Hey Fabes! : )_

**Hey Neens, What are you up to sweety? Ps. Is it ok if I call you pet names like sweety?**

_Nothing much, just texting an amazingly sweet and handsome bf! What about You? Ps. yes you can, on one condition…. If I can call you pet names as well: )_

**Of course you can Neens! And nm, just texting a wonderfully beautiful gf! Xx**

_Kk, Fabey baby! (do you like it?) hehe! Xx_

**Aww, Babes, I LOVE it! Xx**

_I kind of figured you would beau! Crap, now I sound like amber nd that's not good! Xx_

**No you don't, if you sounded like her, I definitely would NOT be dating you! Xx**

_Haha! Lol! Xx_

**Come down stairs, living room, Yeah? Xx**

_Yeppers, b right down. C u soon, love Nina xx_

Sometimes Fabian just makes me so happy. I take that back, He ALWAYS makes me happy! I got up from my comfy spot on my bed and started descending the steps and made my way to the living room. When I walked through the door way, I saw Fabian sitting on the couch. When he looked up and saw me, he patted a spot next to him. I quickly walked to him and sat down.

**How was it? Please review!:) I would like atleast 5 please! Sorry that its a short chapter! :(**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im sooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a bad case of writers block! Its been forever! But.. im trying to write more now and post more chapters: )**

**Thanks sooo much for reviewing guys, it makes me so happy!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Here is chapter 14…**

**Nina's POV-**

As soon as I sat down next to Fabian, I saw amber peek her head around the corner of the living room door and give a thumbs up to Fabian. I looked to see Fabian's response. He looked confident . Was this amber's plan?

'Hey Fabes!" I scooted a bit closer to him.

'Hey.' He said, setting his hand beside mine. So close, yet not touching.

'Why did amber give you a thumbs up? Was it part of her plan, to set us up on a second date?' I asked.

'Yeah, she wants me to ask you if you want to go to this restaurant that her dad owns, she told me it's really fancy. So, do you?' He asked. His voice sounded hopefull.

I nodded my head. 'Yes, I would love that!' I smiled.

He grinned ear to ear. 'Okay. Tonight at 7:00 then.'

'Fancy?'

'Yeah, Amber said she already had a dress for you.' He answered, raising his eyebrows.

'Great. She's become my own personal fashion coach.' I laughed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but amber popped her head into the room. She must have been eavesdropping, typical.

"Fabian, can I borrow Nina for a few hours while I get her ready?" Amber asked as she came into the living room.

Fabian nodded, so she grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs. When we were almost to the top, she begun talking about the dress she got me.

"Nina, your going to LOVE the dress, it's got sparkles and it's SOO pretty!" Amber's eyes were wide, she was ecstatic.

"Sparkles Amber? Why? You know they're not my style." I asked in a whining tone as she pulled me into our room.

"Because Nina, if Fabian didn't tell you, you are going to a fancy restaurant. When its fancy, ALWAYS wear something sparkly! That's like my number one rule when I go on dates. Actually it's number two, number one is, always brush your hair for a date." Amber explained. Then she looked up at my hair and made a disgusted face.

"You really need to brush your hair! If you don't, it'll be like prom all over again, and we don't want that do we? Oh, that reminds me!" She ran over to her makeup table and picked up a brush.

"Here Nina, try this! It works better than normal brushes" She said as she handed me the brush.

I looked down at it, it looked like a normal brush to me. Well… except it had a bunch of rhinestones, and it was hot pink.

"Whats so special about this brush?" I asked her.

She looked hurt. "Nina! It's one of the most amazing, and best working brushes ever invented!" She explained.

"Okay, Okay.' I glided it through my hair; it didn't seem to work any better than my brush. But I'm really NOT going to tell Amber that, she will have a cow.

When I finished I set it back on her dresser, and I couldn't help but notice something. Beside where I laid her brush, there was a letter and it had no return address.

"I'll be right back Neens, I forgot that the dress was in the bathroom!" She sang as she ran out the door.

Now was my chance so I grabbed the letter quickly and opened it. I couldn't believe what it said.

It read:

_Dear Amber Millington-_

_It's me again. I know you don't know who I am, and your never going to find out. I need a favour from you, I need you to make sure the Chosen one gets out of the house tonight. If you don't get her out of the house, there will be severe consciences. _

_Sincerely, Noname._

What? Someones threatening amber because of me? Who is it? I begun thinking about who it could be. It could be Rufus, or even Victor and the teachers. Great.

I heard the bathroom door shut and loud footsteps coming from down the hall so I quickly set the note back down on the dresser, right where it had been a few moments ago.

"Im back!" Amber shrieked as she ran in carrying a dress bag. She quickly unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. Right in front of my eyes was the most beautiful, and not to mention, sparklyest dress ever.

I opened my mouth in awe. "Wow Amber, its really pretty. I love it" I said, finally finding the words to say.

Should I confront Amber about the letter? Yes, yes I should.

"Hey Amber, whats this?" I asked as I picked up the letter and held it out in front of her face.

She grew pale, then ran over to me, letting tears run free. "Oh Nina, someone keeps sending me those letters, I don't know who they are!" She bawls into my neck.

I feel bad that Amber has to get these threats, and then I feel heat rising in me, hatred for whoever is writing them. I pulled Amber away from me and looked at her determined. "We are finding this person. I am not going anywhere tonight, we have to stop them. Who knows what they have up their sleeve!"

**Ok, well that's it for this chapter! Im super super sorry again for not updating in like soooooo long! I just haven't been in the writing mood and I had a really bad case of writers block on all of my stories.**

**HOA question: (Second season) What was the name of the Egyptian ghost that threatened Sibuna?**

**Write the answer the the HOA question in your reviews and if you answer I correctly, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter of this story**

**So what are you waiting for… review!**

**Until Next time,**

**Sibuna! xx**


End file.
